Maybe
by icarlyfreak
Summary: Sam and Freddie's fighting has gotten outrageous, so Sam swallows her pride and tries to fix that problem at their school's talent show. Seddie one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly... or Kelly Clarkson... That would be weird if I did.**

Sam has had it with Freddie. She's had it. Their fighting has been getting out of control lately. And she knows just how to fix it. Sure, it'll make things awkward between them for a while, but it's something that has to be done. She can't hold it in any longer.

Sam told Carly and Freddie to come to their school's talent show. As they were taking their seats, they were so confused. They were wondering if Sam was in the show or not. Why would she be? She's Sam.

So as they had internal debates with themselves, the talent show started and now was almost over.

"Now, singing her own original song called _Maybe_, let's give it up for... Sam Puckett?" The announcer said questioningly. **(A/N: The song is _Maybe _by Kelly Clarkson.)**

Carly and Freddie's jaws dropped and they were sitting at the edge of their seats.

Sam walked out on to the stage in something quite dressy. Everyone was in shock as she walked up to the mic stand. Everyone was staring at her in awe. But mostly Freddie. He was actually quite nervous. She said their bickering would be over tonight. He didn't know what she was gonna do.

The music started. And after about fifteen seconds, Sam started singing.

"_I'm strong, but I break._

_I'm stubborn and I make plenty of mistakes._

_Yeah, I'm hard and life with me is never easy._

_To figure out, to love, I'm jaded, but oh so lovely._

_All you have to do is hold me._

_And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it could be._

_If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe._

_Maybe..._

_Someday, when we're at the same place._

_When we're on the same road._

_When it's okay to hold my hand without feeling lost._

_Without all the excuses._

_When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me then maybe. _

_Maybe... All you have to do is hold me._

_And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be._

_If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe._

_Maybe... I'm confusing as hell!"_

She took the mic off the stand and started feeling the music and the song.

_"I'm north and south._

_And I'll probably never have it all figured out._

_But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you._

_And I promise I'll try._

_Yeah, I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me._

_Every single detail you missed with your eyes. _

_Then maybe._

_Maybe, yeah maybe and maybe._

_Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe._

_One day, we'll meet again and you'll need me._

_You'll see me, completely, every little bit._

_Oh, yeah maybe you'll me, you'll love me then._

_I don't wanna be tough. And I don't wanna be proud._

_I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found._

_I'm not lost. I need to be loved. _

_I just need to be loved._

_I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe that maybe, y__eah maybe. _

_Maybe, yeah maybe. Maybe, maybe."_

Sam's eyes met Freddie's and they both stared at each other.

"_I should've known better than to touch the fire twice._

_But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might._

_Maybe... love maybe."_

Sam stopped and so did the music and the crowd was silent for a second until the whole aditorium errupted in a loud applause. Sam smiled and took a quick bow. Then she noticed Freddie wasn't clapping. His eyes were wide and he was still staring at her. She glanced away from him and ran off the stage.

Freddie immediately got out of his seat and walked out of the auditorium. He went back stage searching for Sam. "Sam? Sam? Have you seen Sam?" After looking for five minutes, he found her on the bench in front of the front doors of the school. He slowly approached her. "Sam?"

"Go away." She whispered.

He didn't listen. Instead, he saw down next to her. "Sam, what's going on?"

She slowly made eye contact with him. "I think you know what's going on. Did you listen to the song?"

"I did. That was an amazing performance."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Freddie, you idiot, that song was about you."

"I know."

"So why are you asking me what's going on? I like you, okay?"

He scooted closer to her. "Well, I like you too."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. It's not working. I feel so stupid."

"No, I really do like you."

"No, you don't, Freddie. It's fine. I'll get over it."

He sighed. "I do like you. I like you a lot, Sam."

"I still don't believe you."

"You want me to prove it?"

"Okay, but I don't see how-"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes stayed wide open. Eventually, Freddie pulled away and saw how confused Sam was.

"You really like me?" She asked.

He nodded and leaned forward again. He kissed her passionately. Except, this time, Sam was somewhat excited that he did like her back and so she deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Carly walked over. "Oh, God." She stared at her two best friends as they immediately turned to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." Freddie said.

"So... are you two... dating?" Carly wondered.

"Maybe." Sam answered.

"Yes!" Freddie said loudly and put his arm around Sam, pulling her close, causing her to flash a quick smile.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I'm terrible at one-shots, but I just had to do this. Please let me know how I did. I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
